Kirkassydän
Kirkassydän (engl. Brightheart) on valkoinen naaras, jolla on kellanpunaisia laikkuja selässään, kellanpunainen häntä,Salaisuuksien metsä, sivu 62 paksu,Näkö, sivu 15 pehmeä turkki,Aamunkoi, sivu 38 silputut korvat ja valtavat kynnenjäljet kuonossa.Vaarallinen polku, sivu 211 Hänellä on siniset silmät,Yön kuiskaukset, sivu 17 joista toinen puuttuu ja puuttuvaa naamaturkkia sillä puolella kasvoja.Vaarallinen polku, sivu 211 Erikoisseikkailut Keltahampaan salaisuus : Kirkastassu esiintyy kirjan takana olevassa mangassa yhdessä Nopsatassun kanssa. Tulitähden tehtävä :Kirkassydän on nyt kuningatar, ja hän odottaa Pilvihännän pentuja. :Hän ja Lehväpilvi katsovat Pajuturkin pentujen Ratamotassun, Tihkutassun ja Nokitassun perään pari päivää heidän emonsa kuoleman jälkeen. :Kirjan lopussa hän on synnyttänyt Valkopennun. Hän muistuttaa pentuaan olla varovainen Oravapennun ja Lehtipennun lähellä, kun he eivät ole vielä tarpeeksi vanhoja leikkimään. Crowfeather's Trial Vatukkatähden myrsky :Kirkassydän on taas palannut soturiksi, kun hänen pennuistaan Kastetassusta, Lumitassusta ja Pihkatassusta on tehty oppilaita. Tigerheart's Shadow : Kirkassydän ei esiinny kirjassa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. Ennustusten alku Villiin luontoon :Kirkaspentu on Hallaturkin ja Leijonamielen tytär, jolla on kolme sisarusta. Pentuja ei mainita nimillä kirjassa. Hallaturkin pennut katoavat, josta syytetään Keltahammasta, joka on mennyt Arpinaaman perään etsimään pentuja. :Myöhemmin Hallaturkin pennut löydetään Varjoklaanista ja pelastetaan Myrskyklaanin partion ja Varjoklaanista karkotettujen kissojen avulla. Salaisuuksien metsä : Kirkaspennusta tulee oppilas, Kirkastassu, ja saa mestarikseen Valkomyrskyn. Myrsky nousee Vaarallinen polku : Nopsatassu ja Kirkastassu ovat oppilaita joista Sinitähti ei aio tehdä sotureita. Nopsatassu ja Kirkastassu päättävät ottaa selvää mikä otus on Myrskyklaanin lähellä. He löytävät koiralauman joka aiheuttaa sen, että Kirkastassu haavoittuu koirien hyökätessä hänen ja Nopsatassun kimppuun, jolloin Nopsatassu kuoli. : Sinitähti nimittää hänet Irvinaamaksi, koska pitää sitä ikuisena muistutuksena että Tähtiklaani on hylännyt Myrskyklaanin ja tuomitsee sen tuhoonsa. Pimeyden hetki : Kun Tulitähdestä tulee päällikkö, hän antaa Irvinaamalle uudeksi nimeksi Kirkassydämen. Pilvihäntä on tästä mielissään. Uusi profetia Keskiyö : Kirkassydämestä on tullut hyödyllinen soturi Pilvihännän harjoituksen avulla, vaikka hänellä onkin vain yksi silmä. Kuunnousu : Pilvihäntä ja Kirkassydän katoavat, eikä kukaan tiedä mitä heille tapahtui. Heidän tyttärensä Valkotassu on hyvin huolissaan heistä ja pyytää Tulitähdeltä, että saisi lähteä etsimään heitä. Tulitähti kuitenkin kieltäytyy. Aamunkoi : Kun kaksijalat kaappaavat Lehtitassun, hän huomaa, että ne ovat kaapanneet myös Pilvihännän ja Kirkassydämen. He onnistuvat lopulta pakenemaan muiden Myrskyklaanin kissojen avulla, mutta Harmaaraita jää kaksijalkojen vangiksi. Tähtiyö Iltahämärä : Kirkassydän on hämmentynyt ja suuttunut, kun Pilvihäntä alkaa viettää yhä enemmän aikaa Kaunokaisen kanssa. Hän myös auttelee Tuhkamarjaa hänen parantajantehtävissään, joka puolestaan ärsyttää Lehtilampea. Auringonlasku Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Kirkassydän saa ensimmäisen oppilaan, Närhitassun, joka kuitenkin kouluttautuu parantajaksi ja saa uudeksi mestarikseen Lehtilammen. Pimeyden joki Karkotus Pimennys Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo A Vision of Shadows The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Darkest Night River of Fire The Raging Storm The Broken Code Lost Stars Graystripe's Adventure Kadonnut soturi Ravenpaw's Path A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior Novellit Redtail's Debt Tigerclaw's Fury : Kirkastassu ei esiinny novellissa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. Leafpool's Wish Paatsamalehden tarina Usvatähden enne : Kirkassydän ei esiinny novellissa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. Dovewing's Silence Tawnypelt's Clan : Kirkassydän ei esiinny novellissa, mutta hänet on listattu myrskyklaanilaisiin. Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet Cats of the Clans Battles of the Clans Lyhyttarinat The Clans Decide After Sunset: The Right Choice? Triviaa Kiinnostavaa tietoa * Kerran ajateltiin, että Valkomyrsky voisi olla hänen isänsä.Katen Facebook-sivu ** Tämä osoittautui myöhemmin vääräksi, koska virallisessa sukupuussa Leijonamieli on Kirkassydämen ja hänen pentuetovereidensa isä.[https://warriorcats.com/clans-cats/family-tree Warriors-sivun virallinen sukupuu] * Kirkassydän kunnioittaa Pilvihännän uskonpuutetta Tähtiklaania kohtaan.Erin Hunter Chat 2 * On mahdollista, että Kirkassydän menettää arpensa Tähtiklaanissa.Katen blogi * Hän oli ensimmäinen kissa, jonka soturinimi vaihdettiin kirjassa ja ainoa, jonka Tulitähti on uudelleennimennyt. Virheet * The Ultimate Guide -kirjassa Kirkassydämellä on virheellisesti meripihkanvärinen silmä. Kuvia Kirkas.jpg|Kirkassydän kirjoissa Cats of the Clans ja The Ultimate Guide. Kirkassydän-mangaväri.png|Kirkassydän Graystripe's Adventure -mangassa. Kirkassydän-mangaväri2.png|Kirkassydän värillisessä mangassa. Kirkassydän-värimanga.png|Kirkassydän värillisessä mangassa. Kirkassydän-manga.jpg|Iloinen Kirkassydän Ravenpaw's Path -mangassa. Kirkassydän-manga2.png|Kirkassydän Ravenpaw's Path -mangassa. brightheartmanga.png|Kirkassydän mangassa. Perhe ja suku Emo: :Hallaturkki: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Isä: :Leijonamieli: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Sisko: :Tuhkamarja: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Veljet: :Okakynsi: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) :Saniaisturkki: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) Kumppani: :Pilvihäntä: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) Tyttäret: :Valkosiipi: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) :Ambermoon: Kuollut, tuntematon olinpaikka Pojat: :Dewnose: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) :Snowbush: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Ottotyttäret: : Liljasydän: Elossa (kirjassa Lost Stars) : Siementassu: Kuollut, Tähtiklaanin jäsen Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit cs:Jasnosrdcede:Lichtherzen:Brightheartes:Centellafr:Cœur Blancnl:Lichthartpl:Jasne Serceru:Яролика Luokka:Myrskyklaani Luokka:Kissat Luokka:Naaraat Luokka:Soturit Luokka:Oppilaat Luokka:Pennut Luokka:Leijonaklaani (nykyaikainen) Luokka:Kuningattaret Luokka:Mestarit Luokka:Päähenkilöt Luokka:Vanhimmat soturit Luokka:Klaaninvanhimmat